Spank Me Harder
by Kasia-chan
Summary: Morinaga had a stressful week and Souichi is grumpy one time too many. He has to face the consequences of his bitchiness... and an angry Morinaga. Morinaga/Souichi Yaoi


Hi everyone! I wrote a one shot from a prompt on LJ. :) I hope you'll like it. ^-^ Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tyrant. Takanaga-sensei does.

**Beta:** elyrian

**Warnings:** language, spanking, sex scene

**Rating:** M

**Characters:** Morinaga Tetsuhiro, Tatsumi Souichi

**Note:** Takes place somewhere after the sixth volume before volume seven.

**Summary:** Morinaga had a stressful week and Souichi is grumpy one time too many. He has to face the consequences of his bitchiness... and an angry Morinaga.

.

* * *

**Spank Me H****arder**

Souichi wasn't very pleased. Morinaga was aggravating him to the point of yelling. The day had been so lovely. Everything had gone smoothly, both the weather and their experiments, even if Morinaga was making his life difficult by not helping him. Souichi had had to yell at him a few times during the last week for his absence when he had needed him, or simply because Morinaga was doing something stupid. He couldn't fathom it. Normally his kouhai wasn't so slow, but the last few days had made him reconsider his opinion of Morinaga. Today hadn't been any different, unfortunately.

They were currently at home resting from a hard day at the university. Morinaga had made a delicious dinner and Souichi was feeling a bit guilty for not complimenting it. All he had done during dinner was complain about some carrots that in his opinion were overcooked. It hadn't messed up the taste of dinner, and perhaps he shouldn't have said anything, but Morinaga shouldn't have behaved the way he had, either. Pouting wasn't something that his kouhai did and now Morinaga was doing just that. He was sitting on the couch in their living room and pouting. That was just wrong, and it infuriated Souichi immensely.

"Morinaga! What the hell is wrong with you?" he growled angrily and marched up to the couch.

Souichi stopped right in front of Morinaga and glared at him. His kouhai didn't look up from the couch. He laid there with one arm loose in his lap and the other on the back of the couch, supporting his head. His eyes were shut as if he was sleeping, but the unhappy face he was making belied that.

Souichi waited for Morinaga to say something or simply acknowledge him, but his kouhai was stubbornly ignoring his presence.

"I'm waiting, you know." Souichi crossed his arms on his chest and started tapping his foot on the floor. His patience was running low and he knew that if Morinaga didn't look at him soon he would just throw a few punches at him just to let off some steam.

"You don't have any reason to act so bitchy," Souichi said coolly, on the verge of snapping. He didn't have a chance to do anything more because Morinaga sprang from the couch and in the blink of an eye stood in front of Souichi, eye to eye and nose to nose.

"What is wrong with me? You really want to know what is wrong with me, Senpai?" Morinaga asked a stunned and wide eyed Souichi.

His voice was low and composed, too composed for Souichi's liking. His eyes were hard, but Souichi could see them burning under the surface.

"Wha-what?" he stuttered and tried to shift a few steps back, but Morinaga was quicker and grabbed his arm in a vice-like grip.

"You think I'm acting bitchy, yes?" Morinaga yanked Souichi forward so their chests were touching.

Souichi tried to get away from his infuriated kouhai, but his attempts were in vain. Somehow in situations like this Morinaga always turned out to be the stronger one of them.

"And you want to know why?" he asked, or rather hissed. He looked more like a demon right now than a human with that calm fury.

Souichi's heart was beating so fast in his chest but he wasn't sure why. Fear? Excitement? Anticipation? No, surely not. Souichi was strong and hardheaded, and when angry he became violent. He was like a hurricane that wrecked everything that stood in its way. Morinaga, when infuriated, was ten times scarier than himself in Souichi's opinion. Even when Morinaga lost control, his kouhai always thought about his actions and was totally aware of both what he was doing and of the subsequent consequences of those actions. Usually, he just ignored those consequences altogether and did what he wanted to do with Souichi regardless.

Normally Morinaga wouldn't do anything harsh, but Souichi was really scared of the things Morinaga was capable of when driven past his breaking point. He remembered the time when Morinaga took him all night long, making him come time after time without a break until he couldn't come anymore. He also remembered the time when his kouhai brought him off in the middle of the street. He never listened to Souichi's pleas to stop or complaints when furious, and right now Morinaga was in a similar mind frame to those times. Souichi wondered what his kouhai was planning to do to him now.

"Let me go!" he shouted.

Morinaga held him firmly and when Souichi tried to use his other arm to hit Morinaga, the other man caught his fist and twisted it behind his back. Now Souichi was helpless in the arms of a totally pissed Morinaga. Not the best place to be.

"What the fuck! What the hell crawled up your ass and died?" he asked heatedly, attempting to glare at the slightly taller man. It was a hard thing to do considering how scary this side of Morinaga was for Souichi, but he still refused to go down without a fight.

"You're asking me that, Senpai? I think I'm the one who should be asking you that question," said Morinaga. His eyes bored into Souichi's with accusation and a promise of retribution for whatever caused him to snap.

"What do you mean, you pervert?"

"I've had a very stressful week. The professors ganged up on me and didn't give me even a minute to myself so that I could help you with the experiments, and whenever I was around you, you hissed and growled at me at every turn for every little thing! And you didn't limit yourself to the laboratory, either. Even here at home where a person should have at least a little bit of peace and quiet, you devoted your time to making my life miserable. The whole damn week long! And now you're asking what's wrong with me?" asked Morinaga incredulously. He didn't let go of Souichi, still holding him close.

"I… You… What? I haven't… I didn't…" Souichi was stunned. He knew that it had been a hard week for Morinaga, but he hadn't known that he had handled it all so badly. He also didn't believe that he had acted like such a jerk. It hadn't been his intention.

"Oh, yes you did, Senpai. All the time!" Morinaga snapped.

He was now glaring at Souichi and the captured man gulped.

"You should have told me!" Souichi defended himself. How could he have known that his behavior had affected Morinaga so much?

"What should I have told you? That you had been irrational the whole week long? You were taking it out on me. I don't even know what it was that made you so hard to deal with. Since your brother's last call you have been making my life a living hell and have been more selfish than ever!" Morinaga ranted.

Souichi flinched. Morinaga was right. His mood had become dark after he talked with his brother and realized that he didn't have such destructive feelings towards Kurokawa anymore. He still didn't like the thought of his younger brother being with the older man, but that didn't bother him as much as it normally did. Souichi didn't know why he had become so accepting, but he assumed that it was all Morinaga's fault. He thought that Morinaga was influencing him in some way to accept his brother's relationship, but instead of confronting his kouhai, he chose to fume silently.

Apparently it didn't go as unnoticed by the other man as he had wanted. Souichi hadn't even realized that he had been acting so poorly towards his kouhai. Now that Morinaga mentioned it, he could reluctantly admit that he had gone a little over the top, but he hadn't thought that something like that would make Morinaga snap. It looked like Souichi was wrong and now he would feel the consequences of his temper tantrums.

"I won't tolerate such behavior from you anymore! If you really need to let off some steam that badly I'll gladly help you with it," Morinaga stated with a devious smile gracing his lips.

'_Oh, shit!'_ thought Souichi. In the next moment he found himself looking at the floor from across Morinaga's lap while Morinaga sat on the couch.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" He tried to rise, but his kouhai put a hand between his shoulder blades and efficiently held Souichi down. Souichi wiggled around on Morinaga's lap, trying to get away from this embarrassing position.

"I think punishment is in order before we do anything else," Morinaga smirked.

Souichi couldn't see his kouhai's face from his current position, but he was sure that Morinaga was smirking. He was about to say something when he felt Morinaga's other hand grab the waistband of his sweatpants and pull them down, exposing his backside.

"What are you doing?" Souichi cried out and tried to get away again, this time with more vigor, but unfortunately with the same result as before. He tried to twist and see what his idiotic kouhai was doing, but it was a very hard thing to do. Morinaga was holding him down too firmly.

"Didn't you hear me, Senpai? I'm going to punish you for taking your anger out on me when I had such a crappy week as it was without your added help," Morinaga said dryly, still restraining Souichi across his knees.

Souichi's butt was now totally bare and he wondered what Morinaga planned to do to him now. This position wasn't any good for their usual activity whenever Morinaga snapped.

His kouhai didn't let him wonder for too long.

SMACK

"Oww!" Souichi cried out. He gazed straight ahead with wide eyes, momentarily stunned by what just happened. His butt stung. Morinaga had slapped his ass. His brain didn't want to register what his body felt just now. The next blow forced him out of his shock.

SMACK

"Oww!" he bellowed.

Morinaga slapped his other ass cheek, not really concerned with Souichi's cries.

'_I'm being spanked! He's spanking me!'_

SMACK

"Ouch! Stop!" This slap propelled him into action. Souichi started to thrash on Morinaga's lap, but was held securely in place. He couldn't believe what was happening to him!

SMACK

"OWW!" he cried again. It hurt! Not to the point of crying, but the sting was very noticeable.

Morinaga didn't hold back on his blows although Souichi could tell that he had total control over the strength and speed of this ridiculous spanking. Every single hit hurt, and the worst of it was that Souichi couldn't get away from them! Morinaga most certainly knew his way around this torturous activity.

The next blow made Souichi howl louder and curse. It looked like the slaps that he had received up until now were only a warm up before Morinaga got down to serious business.

SMACK

"Fucking hell! Stop!" Souichi jumped on Morinaga's lap but his kouhai's hands were still on his back so he didn't fall off his lap. He tried to look behind himself at Morinaga, but didn't really succeed. Instead he decided to voice his feelings again. "That hurts! Oww!"

Morinaga slapped him again and then asked. "Hurts?"

Souichi hadn't said anything to that. Only nodded while still trying to make the sting go away.

"Good. It should hurt. That's what a spanking is supposed to do," said Morinaga, and slapped Souichi's ass again.

SMACK

Souichi cried out once more. His thrashing didn't get him far so he started to curse in earnest, his voice more and more distressed with every new blow.

xxx

Tetsuhiro watched Senpai's lovely ass turning red under his assault. He listened to Senpai's howls and curses and noticed a routine. Right after a slap Senpai would cry out, then he would curse everything and everyone. Of course, he was the main object of those curses, but Tetsuhiro didn't mind. His mood had improved greatly when he had started to spank that lovely butt so deliciously exposed to his touch.

He hadn't been really sure if he would enjoy hurting Senpai like that, but apparently he did. The sight was too erotic not to enjoy it. Tetsuhiro wasn't really sure what he had been thinking when he took Senpai over his knee, but whatever it was he doubted he would regret it after he had started to deliver his blows. Senpai deserved to be taught a lesson and Tetsuhiro intended to be the one who delivered it.

Senpai wiggled on his lap, but Tetsuhiro held him in place and spanked that sweet ass in earnest. He became fascinated with the way those round cheeks turned first light pink and then a more intense color. Now Senpai's butt was prettily red and quite warm to the touch. He caressed it between blows and noticed that after a while Senpai stopped cursing so much and he didn't even thrash as much as before. He was still crying out quite loudly when Tetsuhiro delivered a particularly hard slap, but the tenor of his moans and groans changed as well. He also noticed that Senpai started panting, too, and when the man shifted on his lap after a good slap Tetsuhiro felt that this spanking had made Senpai hard.

"You're quite kinky," Tetsuhiro noted enigmatically while bringing his hand down once again.

Senpai moaned, shifting on his lap again, and gasped when his erection rubbed against the material of Tetsuhiro's pants.

"Umm… wha…?" He was trembling and breathing quicker.

Tetsuhiro noticed that Senpai wasn't really focused on getting away anymore. He just laid there and took Tetsuhiro's blows.

"You're turned on by this." Tetsuhiro gently rubbed the hot flesh of Senpai's backside. He watched the man splayed out over his knees and noticed how his own pants had become tight. He was turned on as well.

"…not. Not true… ahhh!" Senpai tried to deny it, but another blow showed that he wasn't sincere. The moan he emitted was one of pleasure, not pain, or rather not entirely.

"Don't lie to me, Senpai. I can feel your erection, you know." Tetsuhiro slapped that red ass quite hard again and it made his Senpai yelp and moan loudly. "You should be more honest, Senpai."

The man lying currently on his lap shook his head in denial. Tetsuhiro chuckled. His mood was a lot better now. He forgave Senpai for everything and started to think of ways to make the man feel even more pleasure.

"So… you want me to stop?"

"No." Senpai answered quickly then gasped. His body tensed in Tetsuhiro's lap.

Tetsuhiro was sure that Senpai hadn't intended to answer like that. _'He's being honest for once.'_

"You liked that."

"I didn't! You're sick if you think- Oww! Ahhh…" Senpai moaned again and shifted. It caused his shaft to rub on Tetsuhiro's legs.

"So you're saying that you're not enjoying this spanking?" Tetsuhiro asked and delivered a few slaps in short succession.

Senpai moaned and cried prettily and stuck his butt out for more. Tetsuhiro smiled. It was a godsend that Senpai was so vocal when he was enjoying himself. Tetsuhiro chuckled and shifted Senpai a bit so that his erection could rub more firmly and more frequently on his thigh.

"More?" Tetsuhiro asked.

"Mmmm…." Senpai rubbed himself on Tetsuhiro, sticking his lovely red ass high as if begging for more.

"Brace yourself, Senpai," he warned the aroused man on his lap before slapping him again and again. Senpai moved with his hand, taking every blow and moaning for more, bringing himself to completion on Tetsuhiro's legs.

"That's it, Senpai. Like that. Make yourself come," Tetsuhiro encouraged.

He slapped harder and faster now. Senpai was yelling on his lap, but he never cried out to Tetsuhiro to stop. The younger man watched his Senpai lose himself totally in the pleasure and pain. He was sure that Senpai wasn't aware of anything except for the blows and the pleasure he received from them. He decided to test his theory. He stopped suddenly.

"Ahh! More! AHH!" Senpai cried out.

In the same moment Senpai cried for more, Tetsuhiro slapped him again. Now he knew he was right. Souichi Tatsumi was kinky as hell. He actually got off when being spanked. That opened a lot of possibilities for their future sex life.

'_But first I should get him off.'_

xxx

Souichi was lost in sensations. He had never felt like this before. It was weird but the pain from the spanking was making him so hard. He didn't really know anymore if the blows were painful or pleasurable, and frankly, he didn't care. He was close, so close, but he couldn't go over the edge. He needed something more to come.

"Now, Senpai. Come now!" Morinaga commanded.

The tone of his voice set Souichi off immediately. He was stunned that he could come from something as stupid as a command. Not to mention a command from his kouhai, the one that was punishing him. He couldn't stop himself. He was coming hard, crying out and making a mess on Morinaga's pants, but it felt so good. He felt as if he was floating. His orgasm was so intense.

When he came to himself he was laying on the couch with his butt in the air. It was so hot, so tingly, and it stung, it really stung. He couldn't believe that this torture had ended with his coming. It was so perverted, so naughty. He sighed.

"Okay, Senpai. Your punishment's over. You're forgiven for everything," Morinaga said from above and behind him.

Souichi breathed a sigh of relief. He felt funny hearing Morinaga say those words to him, but he also felt a lot lighter and happier. It was stupid, but he couldn't change it.

"What do you want to do now?" Morinaga whispered into Souichi's ear and his question brought a few unwanted images into his mind. He didn't want to think about what they might do now, but with Morinaga so close and whispering so seductively, it made Souichi think of all the things he had done with his kouhai before. It made him blush badly.

'_I__t's a good thing that he can't see my face right now.'_

Souichi shifted, bringing his still exposed butt higher into the air. It accidentally brushed against Morinaga's soiled pants.

"Ughmm…" He couldn't decide if it hurt or not. It did hurt, his butt was so tender, but pain wasn't the only thing he felt.

He heard a chuckle above him and had the sudden urge to whack someone's head hard, but he didn't want to move, not yet anyway. He felt Morinaga's hands pulling his pants the rest of the way down. Then he heard the rustling of clothes and assumed that Morinaga was stripping. Souichi moaned again, feeling Morinaga's soft caresses on his hot and abused flesh.

"You're so hot right now."

"And whose fault is that?" Souichi asked. He turned his head to the side and glanced at his kouhai reproachfully. Morinaga acted as if that was the best thing that Souichi could have told him.

"Mine." Morinaga smiled. He reached for Souichi's shirt and the spanked man was naked in no time.

xxx

Tetsuhiro took off the rest of Senpai's clothes and looked at the man laid out before him. Senpai's hair covered his back. It was so long that it reached almost to his lovely, reddened ass. He touched the hot skin, causing Senpai to gasp.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked with concern.

Senpai shook his head no. "It's hot and tender to the touch, stings a bit, but I'm okay."

"I'll be right back, Senpai. Don't move from here, okay?" Tetsuhiro stood up and went to find something that would give Senpai some sort of relief for his abused butt.

"What are you doing now?"

Morinaga heard Senpai's question from the bathroom while he searched the cabinet. "You'll see soon," he called.

He heard Senpai muttering something, but he couldn't recognize the words. Tetsuhiro made his way back into the living room and was pleased that Senpai hadn't attempted to get up from the couch.

"This will make the sting go away and will help with the hotness of your skin. Now don't move," Tetsuhiro instructed. He came to the couch and bent over Senpai.

"What do you want to do?" Senpai asked, trying to see what Tetsuhiro held in his hand and what he intended to do.

"I'll just rub some lotion into your skin," Tetsuhiro assured. He squeezed a bit of the lotion on his hand and touched one of Senpai's buttocks with it. When he started to rub the lotion into the skin he heard Senpai sigh and felt him relax more.

They didn't speak while Tetsuhiro applied the lotion. He could see that Senpai was enjoying his touch and he was enjoying the soft skin under his hand. Senpai had come already but Tetsuhiro was curious to see if he could make him hard again. He himself was hard as a rock, and wanted nothing more than to sink into the hot, tight body he was caressing right now.

He squeezed some more oily lotion onto his hand and with the other he maneuvered Senpai's hips a bit higher. "Prop yourself on your knees, okay? Like that."

"What are you… ahh… I just came," Senpai complained.

Tetsuhiro inserted one finger into that tight opening and paused, feeling how Senpai's muscles gripped his finger as the man complained at the sudden invasion. He pushed the finger deeper and then withdrew it almost all the way out. Then he pushed it back in again. After a few pushes he added another finger. Senpai didn't object again so Tetsuhiro started to prepare him carefully. Senpai knew the drill by now and knew that he shouldn't tense up when penetrated. Stretching him didn't take long. Tetsuhiro didn't have much patience anyhow so he was thankful for it.

"You're okay, Senpai?" he asked. He had three fingers inside that hot body and he couldn't wait to replace them with his penis.

"I'm fine… mmm…" Senpai was moaning whenever Tetsuhiro hit his prostate. He suspected that Senpai had started to become hard again, but he didn't check it.

"Then I'm going to enter you now." He withdrew his fingers and used some more oil to coat himself before he spread Senpai's ass cheeks after he spread Senpai's legs a bit more. He positioned himself at the twitching entrance, then pushed in and didn't stop until he was fully inside. He heard Senpai moan and grip the couch.

"Hurts?" he asked while running his hands up and down Senpai's thighs and back.

"…no… just… ugh… full," Senpai panted out, his face still hidden from Tetsuhiro's eyes.

"You feel me inside," Tetsuhiro smiled and ground his hips into Senpai's, making him moan in return. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

"…don't say… stupid things… ahh…" Senpai panted.

"Mmm…." Tetsuhiro moved his hips in a lazy manner. "It's not stupid. Sex should always be pleasurable. There's no point doing it if it's not." He thrust a bit harder and faster this time. "So… does it feel good?" He thrust again, making Senpai groan.

"Shut… up…" Senpai panted, turning his head so that he could look into Tetsuhiro's eyes.

Tetsuhiro could see how flushed the man was, how beautiful he looked, how erotic. He was just like a wet dream, only better since Tetsuhiro could actually have sex with him.

"So you'd rather I move my hips than my tongue? Hmm?" He penetrated that tight, hot body again.

"Ahh! Stupid! That's not… what I… Ahh!" Senpai moaned.

"Well, I can speak and thrust at the same time… haa…" Tetsuhiro demonstrated with a particularly swift thrust. "Although, I'd rather only take that delicious ass of yours without further ado."

That's exactly what he did. Tetsuhiro watched himself disappear and reappear from that still red ass while Senpai moaned out his pleasure. It was such a hot thing to see, knowing that he was responsible for the redness of that ass and the moans that he could hear constantly. He also knew that he was the only person who could do this.

Tetsuhiro was in heaven.

xxx

Souichi felt Morinaga push into him and then back again and again. His prostate was assaulted frequently and he couldn't stop the sounds that were coming from his mouth even if he tried. Somehow Morinaga always knew what to do to make him forget everything and only feel what the other man did to his body.

'_It's infuriating how I react to Morinaga's touch.'_

Souichi couldn't think anymore. He let his head fall forward onto the couch. His body was rocking back and forth with Morinaga's thrusts. Souichi felt the tension rise inside and noticed that Morinaga picked up the pace of his thrusts. His thighs trembled and his ass stung when Morinaga's hips slapped them, but he still was nearing completion.

He didn't think about what he was doing. He just reached down and touched his erection, stroking it to the rhythm set by Morinaga.

"Fuck."

Souichi heard Morinaga curse and slam into him with more force and speed than before. He moaned in response, feeling sensations course through his whole body and pooling in one place. His kouhai was thrusting fast and hard into him, gripping his hips to prevent him from rocking too much.

"AHH!" He came with Morinaga's next hard thrust, sending ribbons of seed down onto the couch.

"Senpai!"

Morinaga's voice was the last thing his mind registered before he blacked out.

xxx

When Tetsuhiro felt Senpai's muscles tighten around him as the man came, he knew he would come any second. The next thrust sent him over the edge and into oblivion. This was the best thing ever, giving Senpai pleasure and fucking him in earnest. He didn't think he would ever have enough of it.

When he came to himself again, he let go of Senpai's hips. He noticed that his fingers had left marks on Senpai's skin and he smiled.

'_I marked him.'_

Then he noticed that the man currently lying under him was out cold.

'_Typical,__'_ he chuckled, then lowered Senpai's butt back to the couch and stood up.

Tetsuhiro watched the slumbering man for a while_. 'He's so peaceful when he sleeps.'_

He reached out and took a few wisps of hair from Senpai's face. Tetsuhiro considered moving Senpai to the man's bedroom for a while, but that would surely wake him up, and Tetsuhiro wanted him to rest. It wasn't very late yet, only eight in the evening.

'_I'll give you one or two hours to sleep before waking you up.' _Tetsuhiro smiled. _'Then we'll go at it again.'_

"I love you so much, Senpai." Tetsuhiro kissed Senpai's forehead and stood up, going for a blanket to cover the man. After that he wanted to take a shower and think of ways to seduce his beloved Senpai into bed again.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**Note:** Did you like it? Did your nose bleed? ;) I hope you don't think that they're OOC… at least not too much… *puppy eyes* Now you can tell me what you think. ^-^ Pretty please? ;)

On a quick side note. My incomplete stories are not abandoned although I don't treat them right, not writing them and all… I will return to writing and finally ending at least one of my stories as soon as possible. That's all from me. ;)


End file.
